


When Pigs Fly...

by peninhand



Series: Assassin's Creed Prompts [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: AC Tumblr Discord, Drabble, Gen, Hubris, I can't believe I wrote this..., Oh My God, mention of animal harm, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peninhand/pseuds/peninhand
Summary: Jacob does the strangest things for a date...
Series: Assassin's Creed Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744819
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Assassin's Creed Tumblr Discord Prompts





	When Pigs Fly...

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Never thought I'd see that happen..."

Pigeons fly.

Geese fly.

Bugs fly.

Bats fly.

Owls fly.

Kites fly.

Pigs do not.

Or at least, they should not…

-

It was a suspiciously beautiful day in London and Evie Frye was trying to make the most of it and enjoy a little peace and quiet with a good book and a little sun. She should have known that “peace” “quiet” and “Frye” never go in the same sentence together. If Jacob wasn’t up to something, someone else was and _she_ would have to be the one to clean it up. 

So all in all, she really shouldn’t have been _that_ surprised when she heard a squealing of a pig followed closely by swearing that sounded unsettingly similar to her brother.

But alas, her book is now covered in mud some 3 or 4 stories below her on the busy London street., where the pig that Jacob had strapped to Da Vinci’s glider on the roof should have been.

“Jacob Ethan Frye just what do you think you’re doing?!”

“Ah, Evie darling, there you are. You’re about to witness a momentous occasion.”

Unamused, Evie simply lifted an eyebrow and stared at her brother.

Undeterred, Jacob simply smirked and continued. “You see there’s this rather charming lady that I’ve met, but she said she’d go out for a pint with me, _when pigs fly_ , so with a little help from Aleck, I’m going to get a date.”

If looks could kill, Jacob would be six feet under ten times over. 

“So you’re going to kill a pig so you can get laid.”

“No need to be so crass sister dearest, and I’m not going to kill the pig, it’s going to _fly_.”

“Of course it is. Well go on then, make the pig fly, and aim for Mrs Curtis’ bedroom window, I’m _sure_ she’d love you dropping by, even if it is to collect the dead pig from her bed.”

-

Later that night Jacob Frye was meeting a rather charming young lady at the corner pub for a pint while his sister tried to figure out what the pig would have for dinner, still confounded that her idiot of a twin had made the pig fly.


End file.
